In the Shadow of Bleak Falls Barrow
by The Starshade Revenant
Summary: As Ralof came rolling into Riverwood, battle-worn, bloody, and covered in ash, it got Gerdur hot and bothered for some incestuous shenanigans. Ralof/Gerdur/Frodnar Erotica


I don't own The Elder Scrolls franchise… I don't condone any of the… fuck, you know how it goes.

In the Shadow of Bleak Falls Barrow

"…There is something _you _could do for me, for all of us: Someone needs to get word to Jarl Balgruff of Whiterun about that dragon, Riverwood is defenseless against such an attack." Gerdur admitted, taking my hand in earnest.

"Of course Gerdur, and I thank you kindly for your hospitality, but adventure calls me by name… The ebon dragon calls as well; Whiterun is where I must be."

"Alas! For I have a cauldron full of Borsch on the fire! Would you not stay for a bowl?"

I squeezed her hands to assure her, "I will be most aggrieved to miss it, but no my lady." I brought her hands up to my lips and took off, at a brisk run, along the road to Whiterun with a beaming Sven in tow.

As soon as I was far enough away, Gerdur slammed into Ralof's waiting embrace and took his lips in hers.

"Shor's bones brother, you've always had a way of lighting Gerdur's hearth that I can never match." Hod chortled.

Gerdur pulled away, breathless, "You are too modest husband! But Ralof has the fire of bloodlust, still blazing fresh beneath that chest…" Gerdur immediately resumed attacking her brother.

Hod laughed again and clapped Ralof on his free shoulder. Without another word, the miller walked away leaving Gerdur to excitedly drag her brother across town to her home.

Ralof kicked the maple door shut behind him as Gerdur tore at his armor. They slowly worked their way across the room to Gerdur's bed at the end of a long trail of apparel. Ralof was getting in his stride now and he took his sister by the thighs and launched her to the head of the bed. He vaulted off the hope chest onto her. Gerdur ran her fingers through Ralof's golden stubble, caked with blood and ash, as he took her nipples, one after the other, and devoured them. He ran is battle-scarred hands over every inch of his sister's immaculately creamy tits while he savoured the puffy pink nipples that he'd fallen in love with as a lad. Gerdur thrashed about and moaned her brother's name, which only inspired the barbarian even more.

Ralof placed another trail of butterfly kisses right down to the golden forest between Gerdur's legs, glistening with her nectar. For the first time in hours, Ralof was ecstatic to smell something other than soot. He buried his face in his sister's muff and went to work. Within mere minutes, fair Gerdur was shaking from head to toe. The feel of Ralof's tongue worshipping her cunt sent her into throes of sexual nostalgia I can scarce describe. Gerdur's orgasm crashed down hard and she sprayed her cum right over her brother, clearing the hope chest.

"Wow! Go uncle Ralof!"

It was at this point that Gerdur noticed Frodnar finishing off the apple pie on the table. Ralof couldn't help chuckling as he tromped over to his nephew. He ruffled Frodnar's hair and took the final gulp from Hod's flagon. Frodnar's eyes were fixed on his uncle's pole, stretching and flexing to Kynareth, screaming for release.

"Will mine ever get that big uncle Ralof?" Frodnar pouted, looking up.

"Ha! Bigger! if the gods be good!" Ralof barked good-naturedly.

"Bigger? How big can they get?"

"Oh, big honey." Slurred Gerdur as her orgasm subsided. "Oh, you should've seen you grandfather's cock!"

"Lēaf the Dragon, the girls called him." Ralof reminisced. "And the old fucker, drank like a fish! I'll never understand it."

Gerdur then rose and began to walk slowly towards the two boys. "But remember son, endowment is something you're born with. Nobody was ever born a sex machine like your uncle." Gerdur began to tease Ralof's cock with her fingertips. "There is so much more to making love than a big cock. For instance…" Gerdur began as she reached between her legs to lube up her brother. "a man needs to be good with his hands." The blonde's free hand slithered to Frodnar, and she began to rub her son's chest under his shirt. "And a man also needs to know how to use his tongue." And she dived under Ralof's balls and started tonguing his asshole.

She inhaled deeply, the musk that resulted from a week's worth of a soldier's sweat and grime. Gerdur's sapphire eyes rolled back in her skull a she savoured the bittersweet taste of her brother's shit, the flecks melting on her tongue. Ralof's chest emitted a soft rumble as his sister's insistent tongue penetrated his hole.

"Why don't you join us, beautiful boy?" Gerdur asked, breaking away momentarily.

"Oh, I promised Dorthe I'd go swimming with her." Frodnar said reluctantly, rising.

"and leave that wonderful dick all hard and angry?" Gerdur pleaded, fondling her son's fresh hard-on.

"I promised, mama."

"Then have fun swimming my love." Gerdur cooed, placing a stinky kiss on Frodnar's forehead.

"Mama!" Frodnar protested, furiously rubbing off the kiss on his way out.

Ralof laughed heartily. "Just give him a few more years and you'll have a hard time getting it back down!" The two laughed together. "Hey, maybe you'll even have Dorthe too! I sure hope Ulfric wraps up this war soon because not even you, sister, could handle both their lust by yourself!"

Gerdur snorted into her brother's nuts. "Do you want me to suck this cock or not?" she mumbled into his sack. With that Ralof fell suddenly silent and Gerdur finally spit out his nads. Gerdur ran her burning tongue methodically up the thick shaft before her, ending with her full lips wrapped around the violet head. She suckled daintily, reaching around to mash and knead her brother's ass. Ralof groaned and fell into Frodnar's vacated seat. Gerdur then stuffed the remaining cock down her throat, immersed, now, in Ralof's pubic rug. Sweat began to gather on Ralof's skin and his heart beat as the war drum of depravity, harkening the awakening of his seed. Gerdur backed off to appreciate the slimy masterpiece she created, letting a single strand of precum bridge the distance. Ralof locked gazes with his sister and looked into her with such intensity she dared not speak. He slowly laced his fingers into Gerdur's braids and proceeded to brutally throat-fuck her.

Gerdur, thoroughly enjoying this treatment, amidst her pathetic choking, began to furiously frig her pussy. Slime dripped copiously from fair Gerdur's chin as Ralof picked up the pace. Gerdur came first. With a cock-strangled cry she climaxed, soaking the floor beneath them. Gazes still locked, Ralof gave one, final, mighty thrust and bellowed, "_Ysmir's beard… GERDUR_!" Ralof held his baby sister's head in place and shot an ample load straight down her throat. Nine spurts later, Ralof released her and she fell back gasping for air. Ralof sat back in the chair and a smirk took his face.

"I want moooore!" Gerdur exclaimed, displaying her swollen, glistening passage to her brother.

Ralof took Gerdur by the thighs again charged to the bed slamming her down beneath him on the bed. The blow knocked the wind out of the blonde, and before she could even gasp, Ralof entered her and began jackhammering her cunt. Ralof's arm shot out to grasp his sister's head and hold it in place as he looked into her eyes. By the time she could breathe again, she was halfway to her third orgasm so she lost it again. A core hardened by a year fighting with the Stormcloaks drove his thrusts ever onward. Gerdur began to tremble from head to foot, every muscle in her body pulled taut. Ralof, feeling his sibling's orgasm rise, in an instant, wrapped one arm around her waist, one around her chest and pulled with all his strength. Gerdur climaxed as her big brother popped her spine and cleared her last cum stain with its force. I swear she almost shouted. Ralof only gave his sister a moment's rest before resuming his barrage of furious fucking. This is not, of course, to say that Ralof escaped sexual overwhelming. His efforts had cost him and soon he let his sister's head slip from his grasp. His stance faltered and his arms weakened, but his speed never faltered once. But it was not only lust that drove and hindered him. He hadn't seen his baby sister in years. He could barely accept that she was in his arms again. Ralof bowed his head and wept into Gerdur's shoulder.

Gerdur clutched her brother's head during this most intimate of moments while still experiencing his relentless assault. But amidst her own throes of joy, Gerdur pressed her lips against Ralof's ear.

"My arse, don't forget brother." Ralof chuckled weakly and rose to allow Gerdur to turn over. He still remembered every inch of his sister's body so there was no need to look as he pressed his impressive head against Gerdur's rosebud. Then he snaked his corded arms around her and held her in a vice grip. Tight as she was, there was no resistance Gerdur could offer her brother as he slid his pole into her bowels. He slowed his thrusts down to a sensually slow rhythm. Every inch of cock Gerdur took was like a lifetime of rapture. She pictured her brother's filthy soiled dickmeat mashing what remained of her shit, and it sent her moaning her fourth orgasm into Hod's pillow. Her rectal muscled contracted amidst her climax and Ralof followed swiftly emptying his balls as deep as his length allowed.

Ralof collapsed to the side, chest heaving, spent. Gerdur's migrated to her brother's cock and was not disappointed. She spent a good ten minutes lapping up every last particle of excrement she left on her brother's flaccid tool then moved back up the bed to cuddle.

"I bet you want a nice hot bath now eh?" Gerdur cooed into Ralof's ear.

"Let's go see what Dorthe's up to with my nephew." Ralof offered.

"You know," Gerdur began turning on her side, "I hear that water's pretty cold, they might need to warm up some."

"Then I know jus the thing!"


End file.
